


The Impure Curse

by Shinku130



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dont copy to another site, Fantasy, Legends, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, dark souls inspired, impure, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: A legend of adultery, betrayal and sorrow. A reason for why Gods and mortals never intertwined.





	The Impure Curse

Long ago the world was black, lifeless with nothing to hope for. From the light of the stars and sun, Azuro, God of Life was born. The darkness of the world wrought disease, pain and chaos thus birthing, Gavia, Goddess of Death. Though opposites, the two birthed three children: The oldest, Nagar, Lord of the Earth, he brought forth the knowledge of smithing and crafts. The second born, was Valaria, Lady of the Sun; gifted with great beauty and brings forth warmth and love. The last born, Drakonious, Lord of the Moon, guide of the travelers and the light that splits the dark.

Twas then that the God of Life created man, allowing them to prosper and thrive. However, nothing good can last for humans were flawed creatures. The three children were worshipped and honored by most, but of course they also sparked the flames of envy and jealousy. In the darkest time in the moonless night two human lovers met under a dying Lavora tree and began to plot the demise of the children. By coming morning the plan was set and soon the plan began as soon as the sun rose to greet the Earth. The two humans had succeeded a part of their plan. They managed to enchant, the Lady of the Sun and the Lord of the Moon, however, upon meeting once again in the moonless night to celebrate their success. But just as soon they began to celebrate with the joining of bodies, it was ended when Lord Nagar found them.

Enraged by the adultery the two committed against his siblings and learning of their plans to usurp them as punishment he turned them into hideous beasts that mimic their souls. He then cast a curse upon all of humanity, with what was to eventually become known as the Impure Curse. Human women who would become afflicted with this curse, would rot from the inside out and eventually become globs of disfigured abominations. The men, however, were just as horrid for their veins would become an inky black and their eyes would turn a molten red. Eventually they would be driven mad from the pain, and it would commit unspeakable acts onto any living thing that crossed their path.

When the God of Life heard of what had happened to his creations, he was angry, he ordered his son before him. As punishment for the harm he had wrought onto humanity, Lord Nagar was stripped of his powers, banished from the holy land of Atrillas, forced to live among the very humans he cursed, undying with only his knowledge of smithing to guide him. The God of Life, however, did not have time to ponder, for he had no choice but to seal his other two children in Cortiza Crystals to save them for their broken hearts. They were placed in a secret place where they would rest until they were to be awoken when their hearts healed.

But now the lands would forever remain dark, dreary, cold with no light from the sun nor any light from the moon to lead the weary travelers. The only light that can now by made are the fires created from the dying trees and beautiful flowers, called Nazgal Flowers, that emanate a bright glowing green light. The flowers littered the land as the God of Life cries his tears bloom the flowers, for he too will forever remain mourning his children.

As for the Goddess of Death… Well… She locked herself away in a palace of corpses, bones and flesh, where she went mad with anger and grief. And thus humanity began to slowly die as women and children became bearer and bearer.


End file.
